John Malone
Unnamed father Doug Jones |path = Serial Killer Abductor "Vampirist" |signature = Three distinct signatures: *Holding victims captive in the sewers *Draining victims of three liters' worth of blood *Posing victims' bodies in angelic positions |mo = Blunt-force head trauma |victims = 24+ killed 1 abducted 1 assaulted |status = Deceased |actor = Niko Nicotera |appearance = Hell's Kitchen }} "She was the one. She was special." John Malone was a delusional, prolific serial killer and abductor who appeared in Hell's Kitchen. Background John suffered from a rare blood disorder, xeroderma pigmentosum, which caused his skin to burn every time he was exposed to light, akin to a vampire. As a result, he was disowned by his parents and sent to live with his uncle, a Vietnam War veteran named Doug Jones who bonded with him. Jones died from a heart attack on February 6, 2007, and left his home and belongings to him, though John allowed the home to be demolished and converted into a cash-only parking lot so he could gain his own access to the New York City sewer system. He spent most of his time down in the sewers, listening to all of the sounds from above the ground. At some point, he decided to seek an unconventional treatment for his disorder. As a result, John began abducting people and draining them of their blood so he could drink it, believing it to be a remedy of sorts. However, all of these people died after their attempts to escape, having cracked their skulls open when they fell because of disorientation murdered 12 year old boy Donald Barnes was burned found in The Forest. Hell's Kitchen John is first seen in the sewers with his latest victim, Katie Hammond. While holding the candle, he tells her not to cry, adding that it is her birthday. He asks Katie what she was going to do to celebrate her birthday if she wasn't in the sewers. She replies that she would go out with her family. During the conversation, John interrupts Katie twice. Katie responds to John that she would go to a Thai place and eat green curry, to which it is also John's favorite. Then, John asks Katie if her parents are enraged that she lied to them. Katie replies that she doesn't know. Afterwards, John has Katie blow out the candle. The next day, John is seen in his van writing on his diary about Katie, putting his hand into the sunlight and seeing that his skin is not burning, which excites him. Then, he opens a hatch in his van, opens a manhole cover and climbs down into the sewers. Later, John brings Katie food and Vitamin C. Then, John tells Katie that she didn't ask a question. Just as Katie asks John a question, John interrupts her, and tells her that she needs to think. Katie asks John if he leaves because he has a job, to which he replies yes. He tells her about the time when he was working, a van was loading a body and there was no sirens. Then, the coroner starts puking and the dead woman had been dead for weeks and no one knew it, nobody missed her and nobody noticed. Later, Katie tries to find a way to escape the sewers through the tunnels. She finds a ladder, climbs up to a manhole cover and yells for help, but no one can hear her. The following night, while John is sitting and reading a book in a guard post in a parking lot, a female motorist drives up to John and says to him to tell his boss to get more lights out in the parking lot, to which John replies that he will. The next day, John returns to the sewers with food and realizes that Katie tried to escape again when he notices a wound on her foot. He reminds Katie that it is dangerous, adding that if she falls, she could crack her head. Katie starts to cry and tries to reason with John by telling him that she needs to see her family. Adding that she won't tell anyone about him, including the sewers, but John says that he can't and tells Katie that he hates when she cries. Afterwards, while Katie is eating, John tells her that she can hear everyone and everything up in the surface, but no one can hear her. John mockingly yells up to the surface and then tells Katie about the dark. He also asks Katie if she was afraid of the dark when she was little, to which she replies that she was. Then, John asks Katie about her parents, including their divorce. John tells Katie about his life and living with his uncle when his parents disowned him. John asks Katie if she believes in fate, to which she replies that she doesn't. Katie asks John to let her try to find a way out of the sewers and if she can't, then she will believe in fate again. Convinced, John gives Katie her shoes and tells her to run. While fleeing from John, Katie finds a wrench to use for self-defense. Meanwhile, the BAU locate John's van and opens the hatch, which leads to the sewers. They split up as Alvez goes with Prentiss, while JJ and Stephen go down into the sewers. After entering the sewers, they both split up and JJ finds Katie, who communicates with Stephen and tells him that she found Katie, adding that they are both exiting the sewers. Suddenly, John incapacitates Stephen from behind, which knocks him unconscious. Stephen regains consciousness a few minutes later. Stephen picks up his gun and looks for John, while he speaks to him and tells him that he took Katie away from him, to which Stephen replies that she wasn't his to keep. Then, Stephen asks John how many victims he brought to the sewers, to which he replies that he lost count. Stephen hears John's voice coming from behind him. So, he turns around and shoots him twice in the torso. As John is lying on the floor bleeding to death, Stephen tells him to breathe. However, due to the ringing in his ears, John is unable to hear him. Stephen says the meditation from Sri Lanka, which he learned from Garcia earlier in the episode. Right before dying, John tells Stephen that he has never been anywhere, but he won't be a 100,000 flies. John dies afterwards from his gunshot wounds and his corpse is last seen being taken away on a medical stretcher. Modus Operandi John targeted young brunette, usually drug addicts, but he started selecting healthier victims as he went along. After somehow abducting them, he would take them to the sewers and hold them captive for a week. All the while, John would use surgical equipment to drain them of their blood, a little amount at a time, and drink the blood. He would also give them food and drinks high in Vitamin C, so they would remain healthy despite the gradual blood loss. The victims' deaths were all unintentional; when they attempted to escape, they would eventually fall over due to disorientation, and crack their skulls open. Afterwards, John would clean the bodies with baby wipes and dump them around random areas of New York City at night, posing them in angelic positions beforehand. Because the victims were mostly drug addicts, a connection between the victims was never realized by police because investigators assumed the needle marks on their arms were from heroin needles. When he attacked Stephen Walker, he used a blunt instrument, likely a pipe, to hit him in the head from behind abducted of Donald Barnes. Profile No official profile of John was made by the BAU. Real-Life Comparison Malone is partially similar to Richard Chase, a.k.a. "The Vampire of Sacremento". Both were psychotic serial killers who targeted women (though Chase also targeted males), and would drink their victims' blood because of their delusions. Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 2007 to 2017: **Wally Sander **John Breenan **Chloe Pettiman **Cynthia Bell **Daphne Vicker **Nora Farbinger **Sam Harrison(his body was never found **Cora Tuchnan **Ryan Hayes **Grace Lee **Daniel Bates **Shelley Gallagher **David Walker **Lisa Dewald **Brian William **Adam Picker **Alonzo Martinez **Dylan Mancliff(his body found in shallow grave) **Noah Dawson **Robert Brooks **Kelly Carter **Glenn Hill **Jessica Wilder **Donald Barnes(abducted on 2 March was later burned his body was found on 30 March) *2017: **April 1: Katie Hammond **April 7: Stephen Walker Notes *John is the eighth unsub in the show's history to not have his name revealed by the end of the episode, despite being credited by said name. The previous six are Billy Flynn, Steve, John Nichols, Owen McGregor, Don Black, Colin Dupley, and Johnson. *John has some similarities to Bryan Hughes, a serial killer from Season Eight. Like John, Bryan was a social recluse who suffered from a rare, severe blood disorder and drained his victims of their blood so he could use it to fulfill some sort of delusional desire. *Aspects of Malone's M.O. are similar to many previous criminals who have appeared on the show: **Tim Vogel held each of his victims captive for a week before killing them. **The Mill Creek Killer targeted young brunette women and killed them by blunt-force head trauma. **Nathan Tubbs crossed his victims' arms over their chests post-mortem. **Gina King drained her victims of their blood and drank it, being a vampirist like John. **Ellen Connell cleaned four of her victims' bodies post-mortem. **Patrick Sorenson unintentionally killed his first female victim by blunt-force head trauma. **Kidnapped of Donald Barnes love son to Samuel and Kayla Barnes his slbling Craig and Lisa Barnes Appearances *Season Twelve **Hell's Kitchen Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Vampirists Category:Psychotics Category:Deceased Category:Prolific Killers